sailor_moon_fanseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiroko Tsukino / Sailor Silver Moon
Shiroko Tsukino is the reincarnated Princess Selenia and twin sister to Usagi Tsukino. This is also the civilian identity of Sailor Silver Moon. A girl that is almost the opposite of her faternal twin sister, Usagi. She leads her team the best she can even though Sailor Proteus is a bit demanding of her. She is the love-interest of Riku Hino. Profile Shiroko lives with her family in Azabu-Juuban, Minato-ku, Tokyo and is one of the best students at Juuban Junior High. She is more serious about life than her sister and attends her duties more as-well. She plays video games with Usagi all the time or at least on her free-time. She was one if not the only civilian to know the civilian identities of the Sailor Senshi in the Sailor Moon manga. She wasn't home all of time after Act 3 of the Sailor Moon manga because she became Sailor Silver Moon at that point. Like her sister, she is very friendly and outgoing. She does mature over the course of the story. At the beginning (in the Sailor Moon manga), she's 14 and is in her 2nd year at her school alongside her sister. Appearance She has shortish golden blond hair that has one odango on the left side but the rest of her hair is loose. Her hair is parted in the middle like her sister's hair. She has pink eyes that is the only appearance difference between her and Usagi. She's the 2nd to shortest moon senshi; Kotone Moto is the shortest (at 144.78 cm or 4'9"). Biography |-|Sailor Moon Manga = Shiroko, like her friends, was shown in the Sailor Moon manga. She's Usagi's twin sister (Not really canon of course) and one of the civilians (or stated as civilian in pre-mentioned manga) to know the senshi's identities. She rarely begins to be mentioned after the 14th act of the SMManga. Possibly because she was loosing time at home due to her job as a senshi. |-|Dark Kingdom Arc = Her introduction is debated but all can agree that her introduction in to more depth of her personality and story was her introduction act of PSSSM. |-|Black Moon Arc = There is not much information on this arc currently. |-|Shadows of Eternity = Information is currently nonexistent. |-|Dream Arc = Information is currently nonexistent. |-|Stars Arc = Information is currently nonexistent. Development No information at this time. Etymology Her surname means 月 (moon, month/'tsuki') and 野 (of/'no'), so "of the moon". Her first-name, Shiroko means 白 (white/'shiro') and 子 (child/'ko'), so "white child". Her full name could loosely mean "the moon's white child" and so forth. This might be because of her past-life as Princess Selenia. Trivia *She so far has kissed Riku a total of 3 times. **Not counting in their past-lives. *Shiroko sometimes is doodled with pure white hair and looks more youthful. **probably a pun on her name *Her nicknames "Koneko" and "Nekoko" both mean kitten and she's called that because she's "cute like a kitten". **Her other nickname, Shiro, is just a shortened form of her name like, for example, Max is from Maxwell. Gallery To see the gallery go to 's image gallery. References Category:Civilian Identities Category:Female